Crossover Ideas
This is A page for anyone to edit about crossover ideas for different series! Crossover ideas You can put your idea here. The main idea is to write the two series and the plot for the crossover. Maybe then, you and the creator of the other show can work it out! *Original Ben 10-Invader ZIM=Somthing goes wrong with the null void projecter, and Ben, Gwen, and Max are sucked into ZIM's dimension. *Original Ben 10-Tron=The RV breaks down in front of an old arcade called Flynn's, and Ben and Gwen are transported to the Grid. *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien-Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Nicktoons= When the villains of the characters of all shows work for Starro and Gentleman Ghost, Ben seek help from 4 penguins, 1 Super Hero, 46 Aliens from The Ultimatix and a new alien from The New Omnitrix, when a Treasure is the tithe. In the end King Julian is the pure-hearted one, And turn Ben and him into Ultimate Way Big to battle Evil Way Big. But when World War 3 starts as New York City, Ben help the heroes in shows to battle Evil Villains and Gentleman Ghost. Starts with Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien-X-Men Evolution-Batman Beyond= When Kobra's cult travel into 1998 to kidnap Kitty Pryde, Ben, Gwen and Kevin decide to help the X-Men regain her by traveling to Los Saleded, to fix the time portal, only it transports Ben without Gwen and Kevin to the yera 2039, where he meets 16-year old Terry McGinnis as Batman, where they are assigned by 70-year old Bruce Wayne to save young Kitty, who had been turned into a belly dancer by Kobra. And Ben and Batman have to save her from hypnosis, before Kobra prepares for Global Domination. *Original Ben 10-The grim adventures of Billy and Mandy= When Ben, Gwen, and Max are launched into a trans-dimesional portal by Vilgax, they land in Endsville and meet Billy, Mandy, and Grim. As they tag along on their adventures, Max tries to convince Death to use his Sythe to send them back home. *Ben 10: Omniverse/Amazing World of Gumball- A dangerous foe comes across Elmore and Bellwood and mixes them together so Ben, Rook, Gumball and Darwin have to stop them! *Ben 10: Omniverse/Scooby Doo- Ben and Rook go to Coolsville to get rid of those monster sightings and befriends Mystery Inc then an alien invasion attacks, The gang figure out if they are real or not? Video Games ideas *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien:The Game-After Ben and Kevin accidently release a sword from Pariah Dark's stone, he becomes free, and Ben, Gwen, Kevin and their allies team up with the Nicktoons, Cartoon Network stars, Disney Channel stars, and Disney XD stars to battle enemies and save the world. *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien:The Good Old Days-Ben must go ultimate for as he going to do all of the episodes, games, movies, and the story arcs of Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, when a evil alien is going to kill the world. Ben also need help to battle it. Category:Crossovers